Skidoo Adventure
Skidoo Adventure is the fifth episode of Blue's Clues from the Sixth Season. Characters present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer (inanimate only) *Slippery Soap (mentioned only and in credits) *Mr. Salt (credits) *Mrs. Pepper (credits) *Tickety Tock (credits) *Shovel (mentioned) *Pail (mentioned) *Mailbox (credits) *Puzzle Piece *Clay Blob *Bubble *Balloon Fairy *Cups *Key *Moona *Polka Dots *Silly Seat *Dress Up Chest *Boogie Woogie *Roar E. Saurus *Frederica Summary Joe and Blue created Wacky Wild World and skidoo their way in! But when the picture of home (needed to skidoo back home) goes flying off, Joe and Blue go on an adventure to reclaim it. To do this, the magic wand is needed to collect for magic letters "H", "O", "M", and "E" respectively. Recap When Joe greets the viewers today, he shows them his and Blue's creation, a giant craft project called Wacky Wild World. They skidoo in the project, but the picture of home blows away. Joe and Blue set off to find four magic letters throughout the world to get them home. They figure out what to use to cross a river, help blow on a bubble to get Joe and Blue across a pit, figure out what to use to reach a letter that resides on the moon, and make a magic carpet float by clapping. Once they have found all the letters, they chant the magic word, bringing the picture of home to them and skidooing back home. Then, in Blue's Room, Blue and her friends sing an interactive song about home. Objects *Key Trivia *This is the last time in the series Joe wears his green squared shirt. *This episode does bring up a hypothetical "What If" situation, concerning how they would be able to get home if the picture to home was somehow lost. *Due to the long skidoo segment, there was no playing of Blue's Clues because Blue and Joe had to find the letters to skidoo back home throughout the whole episode. **This is the last episode where the Play Blue's Clues was not featured. *Captions misspelled "skidoo" with two "d"s. (Spelled as "Skiddoo"). Gallery Skidoo Adventure_001.jpg Skidoo Adventure_002.jpg Skidoo Adventure_003.jpg Skidoo Adventure_004.jpg Skidoo Adventure_005.jpg Skidoo Adventure_006.jpg Skidoo Adventure_007.jpg Skidoo Adventure_008.jpg Skidoo Adventure_009.jpg Skidoo Adventure_010.jpg Skidoo Adventure_011.jpg Skidoo Adventure_012.jpg Skidoo Adventure_013.jpg Skidoo Adventure_014.jpg Skidoo Adventure_015.jpg Skidoo Adventure_016.jpg Skidoo Adventure_017.jpg Skidoo Adventure_018.jpg Skidoo Adventure_019.jpg Skidoo Adventure_020.jpg Skidoo Adventure_021.jpg Skidoo Adventure_022.jpg Skidoo Adventure_023.jpg Skidoo Adventure_024.jpg Skidoo Adventure_025.jpg Skidoo Adventure_026.jpg Skidoo Adventure_027.jpg Skidoo Adventure_028.jpg Skidoo Adventure_029.jpg Skidoo Adventure_030.jpg Skidoo Adventure_031.jpg Skidoo Adventure_032.jpg Skidoo Adventure_033.jpg Skidoo Adventure_034.jpg Skidoo Adventure_035.jpg Skidoo Adventure_036.jpg Skidoo Adventure_037.jpg Skidoo Adventure_038.jpg Skidoo Adventure_039.jpg Skidoo Adventure_040.jpg Skidoo Adventure_041.jpg Skidoo Adventure_042.jpg Skidoo Adventure_043.jpg Skidoo Adventure_044.jpg Skidoo Adventure_045.jpg Skidoo Adventure_046.jpg Skidoo Adventure_047.jpg Skidoo Adventure_048.jpg Skidoo Adventure_049.jpg Skidoo Adventure_050.jpg Skidoo Adventure_051.jpg Skidooventure.jpg Skidoo Adventure_052.jpg Skidoo Adventure_053.jpg Skidoo Adventure_054.jpg Skidoo Adventure_055.jpg Skidoo Adventure_056.jpg Skidoo Adventure_057.jpg Skidoo Adventure_058.jpg Skidoo-Adventure_059.jpg Skidoo Adventure_060.jpg Skidoo Adventure_061.jpg Skidoo Adventure_062.jpg Skidoo Adventure_063.jpg Skidoo Adventure_064.jpg Skidoo Adventure_065.jpg Skidoo Adventure_066.jpg Skidoo Adventure_067.jpg Skidoo Adventure_068.jpg Skidoo Adventure_069.jpg Skidoo Adventure_070.jpg Skidoo Adventure_071.jpg Skidoo Adventure_072.jpg Skidoo Adventure_073.jpg Skidoo Adventure_074.jpg Skidoo Adventure_075.jpg Skidoo Adventure_076.jpg Skidoo Adventure_077.jpg Skidoo Adventure_078.jpg Skidoo Adventure_079.jpg Skidoo Adventure_080.jpg Skidoo Adventure_081.jpg Skidoo Adventure_082.jpg Skidoo Adventure_083.jpg Skidoo Adventure_084.jpg Skidoo Adventure_085.jpg Skidoo Adventure_086.jpg Skidoo Adventure_087.jpg Skidoo Adventure_088.jpg Skidoo Adventure_089.jpg Skidoo Adventure_090.jpg Skidoo Adventure_091.jpg Skidoo Adventure_092.jpg Skidoo Adventure_093.jpg Skidoo Adventure_094.jpg Skidoo Adventure_095.jpg Skidoo Adventure_096.jpg Skidoo Adventure_097.jpg Skidoo Adventure_098.jpg Skidoo Adventure_099.jpg Skidoo Adventure_100.jpg Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 6 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Blue's Room Segments Category:Green Shirt Category:No Mailtime Segment Category:No Playing Blue's Clues Category:No Blue's Big Costume Party Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes Where We Just Got a Letter Wasn't Sung